Dark Salvation
by Eddokun127
Summary: Everything is going fine with Henry and Vicki, they went out to dinner, she slept over for a horror movie fest. Everything is fine. Until she is raped after her birthday party. Who was it? Why did they do it? What will henry do about this. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Vicki Nelson had been a former student of Southern Heights Secondary School; she lived in Manitoba, Canada. Until it happened, her father had left her at a young age and her mother had fallen into a drunken stupor ever since. Eventually things escaladed. Her mother began physically abusing her blaming her for there fathers departure from the family so many years before. After a few long bruising years she started standing up to her mother and eventually hitting her back. One time in a December afternoon her mother got her so enraged that her mother called the police on her, getting her arrested for assault. The police would not believe Vicki because her mother was a lawyer in the past. One of the most deadly lawyers there was in that little town. Her mother was supposedly a saint to the town. Not to her. Finally when she turned thirteen she got a job at a factory far from home. She moved from job to job, ending up as a game keeper at a day care for small children.

Her sixteenth birthday came and she finally had it. Enough money to go where she wanted; She had enough money to fly down to a medium sized town in Ontario called Toronto. She also had enough to pay rent for a small apartment. The years went on and she supplied for herself for many years after wards. She was fine everything was going her way.

Then she met him……..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Okay I know that this TV series is set when Vicki is around mid 20's and suck and it will still be the same with my fic its just that I will make it so that Henry and Vicki have known each other since Vicki was in high school. LMAO a 14 to 18-year-old girl friends with a university looking boy lol. Anywise plz review and I hope you pplz like it!! 

Ten Years After Meeting

The screeching howl of the alarm clock rang through Vicki's ears for the fifth routine time this week. They had defeated Magnus O'Connor the week before and nothing really interesting had really happened besides the regular golum made of frogs or mud and the occasional vampire here and there. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Henry had disappeared again and hadn't shown his face ever since Vicki sprained her ankle supposedly because of him. She was beginning to wonder where we went. That was until the alarm clock stopped and she felt a very familiar cold presence. Rolling over to see him she saw a shadow of him and emerald green glowing back at her. Rubbing her eyes lazily she took a deep breath and looked at him. Her bed dipped and he appeared closer. Not close enough that she should hit him but close enough that she could see the outlines of his face.

"Fitzroy" she greeted with a yawn.

"Morning" his deep voice resounded through her ears for the first time of the day. "Hungry?"

"Starving" Vicki smiled.

"Diet?" She could sense the scowl. Vicki reached out and stroked his cheek as she recalled the devastating scare she gave him in high school with her little starvation diet. Wasn't because she thought she was fat. Just emotional purposes.

"Never again" Henry bent down and sniffed her neck, smelling for low nutrients or blood sugar then nodded approval knowing she was telling him the truth.

"Pancakes?" Henry went back to the subject of feeding Vicki. She pondered for a moment.

"Eggs"

"Style?" he asked.

"Sunny-Side up" realizing that her hand was still on his cheek she removed it. To Henrys amusement she was blushing. (AN: he has night vision)

"Anything Else?"

"Surprise me" and with that she could hear a soft whoosh and her light turned on and he was gone. Into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Vicki came out of her room she could smell the food.

"Smells good" she hollered down the hall. No answer. Going faster she realized that the radio was on. That is why he didn't hear her, sighing softly with relief she entered the kitchen. Breakfast was already on the table and was set for two. Henry pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat down. They ate together then left for the station in his Mercedes.

"Hey Vicki" Henry finally broke the silence while driving her back to her apartment.

"Yeah?" a very bored Vicki answered.

"I am not trying to come across to you as coming on to you but…how bout we go out for dinner then go back to my place and have a movie night…I mean you deserve it" Vicki smiled in return.

"Hey why not" Looking Henry in the eye they smiled at each other and gave him a face that he read as she needed something. "I need to wash up though, have a shower, change" henry just nodded.

"Me to. I will drop you off and go back to my place then come back to pick you up at…" He pulled into her driveway.

"Eight-O-clock" Henry looked at his watch and nodded. An hour should do it.

"I'm there" He gave her the not-so-typical sexy Henry smile that he gave his victims. This would be different. Maybe in a good way who knows. Squealing when she saw the time. Only an hour to get ready?! She would have to hurry. Keeping her ears tuned she got into the shower. Not dressing immediately after getting out.

Remaining in her skivvies she applied her make up. Not too much knowing that Henry hated that, she kept that in mind and finished that. Grabbing her perfume that read "Glow After Dark" and walked through the sweet aroma. Her nails were covered with black blankets. Going to her closet she searched for some appropriate attire knowing Henry they would be going to a fancy restaurant that he knew she liked like…Yesterday's or Mario's Bistro. So she should wear something fairly form fitting but not too inviting.

"Perfect" Vicki looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Hearing a nock on the door she smiled. "I wonder what he will think" poking her head out of the bedroom door she hollered "Come in, I will be out in a moment. Henry waited at the foot of the stairs by the door with a red rose. When he saw her what happened had never repeated with him ever since he could remember. She took his breath away. Her hair was in loose curls, her makeup consisted of deep browns and beautiful blues. Her lips were mocha brown with a light gloss. Vicki wore a little black dress that fit her form beautifully, and had just a low enough dip in the neck that it was classy instead of the trashy women who had tried to pick him up on the way over. Black sandal heels and leotards that were exactly her skin tones. Along with an ankle bracelet that looked like barbwire. And just for a little fun she wore a necklace that adorned the Batman symbol. She descended the stairs towards him smiling like a dark angel from above. Sent to him, the lonely 450-year-old bastard son of a king.

"Beautiful" was the only word he could think of as he reached out for her hand to aid her down the remainder of the stairs. He smiled at her and handed her the rose. Again she smiled. Radiant light in his darkness. Leading her out the door he opened her door for her.

On the drive down he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was unworthy for such beauty. It made him want her more. The forbidden; every vampires dream. He was wearing dark pants and a traditional black silk shirt with a silver crucifix necklace. He still looked very hansom…or sexy was maybe a better word. She blushed. She never thought she would be on a date with Henry Fitzroy.

"I hope you don't mind Yesterday's" he tried to make conversation.

"Oh no, actually its one of my favorite places…You didn't need to get ma a rose Henry" He chuckled he was waiting for that.

"No, no, such beauty deserves a rose" he gave her a dazzling Henry smile and pulled into the restaurant. Smiling at the corny lines he was using on her. '_I deserve tonight. I deserve to be treated like a woman instead of a cop' _Arriving at the restaurant Henry helped her out of the car and led her on his arm into the warm abode of the restaurant. The sweet smell of grilling meat and pastries flowed into her nose. Grinning at the delightful air of the place henry led them to their seats. Pulling out a chair for Vicki he headed to his place.

------------------------------------

"Thanks a lot for dinner Henry, I could have paid for myself though" Vicki smiled, feeling guilty.

"Not its fine Victori-"

"Vicki" she corrected.

"Victoria sounds more formal for the occasion that's all" Henry smile appeared on his face.

"Just for the occasion?" she gave him a mock glare.

"Yes madam" he retorted at her glare from across the car. They drove in silence after that. Until they arrived at Henrys condo. Helping her out of the car he shut her door then led her into the building, up the elevator and into his little abode.

"Make yourself at home. You know where everything is I'm sure" henry said walking towards the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Yeah thanks" Vicki was headed to take a bath, henry was watching and waiting for what he knew was coming. He grinned when she poked her head out of the door 5 minutes later. Running water and steam followed her out.

"You wouldn't have a shirt and boxers I could borrow would you?" a small smile of embarrassment on her face. Henry just grinned.

"Down the hall, second door on your left, first and fourth drawers." Still watching her with a sly grin he finally realized and stared in shock and amazement as she emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around her small body. Using all his power to resist, he went back to making popcorn. ((AN- its not that he is attracted to her…well he is just we don't know that yet :P its just that he is attracted to blood and she had no clothes on and there is nothing in-between her veins his teeth and his o so wandering hands..He's not a perv!)) Vicki came out of the hallway wearing one of his silk purple shirts and his very embarrassing purple boxers with little cartoon bats on them. He gave heavy sigh.

"Why did you have to choose those?" Vicki looked down at herself with questioning eyes then looking back up at him with a large grin.

"What…do you have a problem with the way I look?" She slowly turned and pushed out her bum a bit to accent her figure and to piss him off. When she looked at him again he was the one grinning at her.

"Nothing at all…you can keep those godamned things for all I care" he gestured towards the boxers giving Vicki a smile on her face.

"Soooo…what is our movie lay up tonight?" Vicki smiled at Henry while pouring the cream soda into tall glasses filled ¼ full with French vanilla ice cream. ((in henrys house the microwave and stove are side-by-side)) Henry was standing by the microwave listening to the popcorn so it wouldn't burn while making bacon and Mr.Noodles on the stove. All of the snacks they would need for 8 hours of movies.

"Tonight ma'am we have a selection of all the horror movie classics ever made"

"Hmmm" Vicki made a noise of approval.

"Carrie"

"The first" Vicki asked. Henry nodded.

"Saloms Lot"

"1983 version? Or New?"

"Both"

"Yummy, continue" Vicki was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Jaws"

"Which one?"

"The series" Henry grinned.

"The Exorcist"

"Original"

"Always"

Vicki smiled as they walked towards the couch with their bacon, noodles, popcorn and cream soda floats.

"Let the games begin?" Henry asked

"Let the games begin" Vicki agreed

AN/: So yeah thanks for reading, I have other chapters on the way:P

Plz send me feed back on what you like and what I can improve besides my spelling and grammar :P but I think you pplz are smart enough to figure out what I am trying to say :P lol.

Try to stay away from flaming plz.

Luvs, Eddokun127


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for taking suck a long time with new chapters, its just that i had practices with my band "Reakless Endangerment" ( i am the drummer) and i had Jr. Girls soccer and the BAA championship; which we won by the way. GO FALCONS:D**

**Anyways, I am really really sorry and I thank all of you that have stayed loyal and comitted to my writing and me and I hope you lik this chapter. I hope to start updating "Man I Hate Arranged Marriages" and "New Moon Sharade" soon. Keep reading :D**

After alot of silent stray tears, okward moments, wtf's and a few side splitting laughing fitts the movies were over. The two ternd to eachother. Pondering what they should do now, the same question were floating in each in their heads. Tehe began to stare at eachother; not blinking. Staring intently into eachothers eyes, looking for the answer in their companions souls. Suddenly Vicki reolized what was happening and went bright red and her lips tightened into a thin line as she tryed to hold back the laughter, A small snort comming out of her desipte her efforts to hold all sound in. Hearing this Henry snapped out of it and looked at her more clearly and gave a huge grin telling her that he was feeling the same way she was and they both burst out laughing, both doubling over at the same time and clocking eachother over the heads. Headbutt. Vicki's hand went strait to her head and henry sat in his place trying to register what had just happened. Both burst out laughing again, even harder this time and remembering not to lean forward this time.

Silence fell upon them again...staring into eachoters eyes and for no reason...out of pure bordom and the feeling of being random for the first time in 300 years henry reched out and poked her square on the nose. There was a short pause, a small wtf moment then Vicki with a blank face. Reached out and poked him right back. Again, square on the nose then smiled and giggled a bit. Henry was shocked, but kept his compusure and kept looking at her. He slightly tilted his head to the side, as if trying to get a new perspective on something...maybe her.

"hey Vikci?" She was taken out of her smiling state and brought back down to earth.

"Henry" she retorted half smiling

"Have you...?" he stopped in mid sentence and made a face...like he was trying to figure out how to say it finally looking up he smiled at her and asked "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Now?? In this??" she shrieked. He gave her the usual jackass henry smirk and said.

"hey, why not. You look sexy" his grin grew even wider with her expression.

"Well...this isnt gonna look strange at all...me walking down the street in skimpy-cald beside an utterly attractive man in a trenchcoat..." She laughed, but her moment of joy was haulted by his face. "OH GOD you can't possibly think that i would even come CLOSE to doing that...especially with your little roaming hands and snacking habbits...no way in hell" she crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"aw cmon Vicki it wont be like last time i promiss" he was now sitting on the brown leather couch with one leg crossed over the other innocently looking deep into her eyes. She just scoffed and assumed the 'female battle position' as henry called it. All her weight on one foot and hands poised on her hips.

"That is what you said LAST time Fitzroy" she glared matter of factly at him from half way accross the room. To her it still wasnt a safe distance but it was a start. He sighed as if this was the thousandth time he had said this.

"we had a couple of drinks that night, what do i gotta do peach?" she glared at him even more.

"Stop calling me Peach" he tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" he smiled

"Just...cause" she looked every where but in his eyes.

"oh no, no, no, you don't...your telling me Nelson" he leaned forward on the couch; awating an answer.

"curiosity killed the cat Fitzroy" she spat his own name back in his face. And he just smiled even more.

"but finding out, brought him back..." she gave him the cmon-henry-dont-do-this look. "Okay okay..i jsut want to know what to call you now..peach was the most suiting, i think" Viki gave him a confused look then after a while of thinking she asked him.

"w..why is that?" she was nervose and didnt know why...the look he was giving her...those eyes..gave her a sense of insecurity...like a preadator eyeing its pray with lust and passion for the hunt. He sensed her emotions and kept it up for a while longer...see how the Private Investigator held up under sexual pressure. He gave her the never fail seductive smile and channeled his voice into her head.

_" You should know Vicki...When I was injured, weak...The elevator?" _ Vicki looked shocked and gasped and lightly placed one hand on her ear and looked at him who was giving her the same smile. She thought to herself wondering if he could hear. _'Y...y...your just gonna have t show me another way cause i dont have the faintest idea of what you are hinting on...why in the hell would you..a vampire call me PEACH?!" _ he looked taken back...had he heard her?? Then he disapeard and she felt strong arms slowly wrapping around her waist; lightly holding her...and hands...tenderly...softly...touching her. He knew what he was doing...slowly dragging across her bared flat stomach and part of her thighs...but never in an inapropriate way..never...she trusted him not to..she leaned into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could to support herself. It wasnt only sensual...with henry doing it...it was kind of relaxing...all of her tense muslces from all her cases that week un-knotted and unwound and relaxed. She tryed her best to speak clearly. "So why do you call me...peach?" she asked in a soft voice..he had even relaxed her harsh voice...Vicki was impressed.

"Why do I call you Peach?" His hands stopped and held stedfast on her waist light enought for het to leave at will..didnt want to scare her too much. Her Back was to his chest his palms flat on her somach. Henry Buried his face in the junktion of her neck and shoulder then slowly taking in a deep breath he inhaled her scent from the base of her neck up to her hair. After, Henry took one of his hands and moved her hair all to the other shoulder and vicki slightly turned her head to help him move it. Small mistake. Henry retracted half way down her long, slender, perfect neck; and licked all the way up to her ear and gave her unpeirced earlobe a small gift. Pulling it into his mouth and lightly rolling the tiny peice of flesh in his mouth for just a split second. A small open mouthed kiss on her ear...and then he went to whisper in her ear. "Because you taste; So...damn...good" Vicki laughed at herself that she hadnt guessed that. He had tasted her blood before...she just didnt know she tasted good.

They stood like that for a while Vickis hands were on his and gave them a reasuring squeeze telling him her leggs were okay to walk. He was convinced that her legs would be jell-o. Vicki argued the fact but belived him in her mind. All of a sudden she dissaperd into the hallway that lead towards the bedrooms. One he always kept feminin clothing in that all women of all genres would wear...mostly Vicki just incase she needed a place to stay for a while. That didnt baffle him but what did was that she came out 20 minutes later with Black, transparent, panty-hoes, a green school girl skirt and a black tank-top with white skulls on it and a leather trench coat to cover it all.

Henry looked at her shocked. "And this attire would be for??" he asked. She simply smiled at him and said:

"To go for a walk and a night onteh town...you wana get changed?" She looked at him and nodded and took him into his bedroom. "What do you usualluy wear when you are goin to a club to dance and have fun...?" he told her then she said to him that he would rost where they were going so she gave him back jeans and a black t-shirt. Henry put that on and a leather jacket and looked at themselves in one of his full scale mirrors and asked:

"Why are we wearing this, Not that i mind but" vicki laughed.

"You dont know your own bar then" she leaned in and whisperd in his ear. "Friday night is Goth night" vicki took his hand and lead him out the door. Tonight there would be NO deamons, NO cases, NO injuries and NO mike. TONIGHT...they would have fun.


End file.
